Christmas Love Story
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Ja, ich weiss, es gibt viele davon... Ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch! LJ, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich es lest und mir ein Kommi hinerlässt... ;-)


_Hallihallo! Hier ist eine kleine Weihnachtsstory, als Weihnachtsgeschenk...Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!_

**Disclaimer: Na was wohl: Mir nix ausser Lia, alles andere: JKR -sniff-**

_Ach ja, ich widme sie meinen biinli und Fynn,undbesonders bängeli, die am 25. Geburtstag hat (Happy Birthday im voraus)! -alle durchknuddel- _

**A Christmas-Love Story**

„Nein, nein, nein und nochmals Nein! Wie viel mal muss ich noch sagen, dass ich NICHT mit dir ausgehen werde, Potter?" Lily Evans, eine 17 jährige rothaarige Hexe stand erbost vor einem mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so machoartigen James Potter. Dieser fuhr sich gerade verlegen durch seine eh schon verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haare. Neben ihr stand ihre beste Freundin, Cecilia Malfoy. Malfoy? Ganz recht, das „weisse" Schaf der Familie Malfoy. Tja, auch diese haben mal jemand in der Familie, der nicht ihren Idealen entsprach. Genau so, wie James Potters bester Freund, der Cecilia gegenüberstand, Sirius Black. Er war das „weisse" Schaf der Familie Black. „Komm, Prongs, los", meinte dieser gerade, und zog seinen Freund weg von Lily. Diese rannte gefolgt von Cecilia in den Schlafsaal.

„Ah, warum kann der nicht endlich mit diesem Quatsch aufhören?", fragte Lily. Lia lächelte. „Mensch, komm schon Süsse, ich weiss, dass du ihn magst…" Lily sah ihre Freundin gequält an. „Sag mal sind alle gegen mich?", fragte sie kläglich. „Sicher doch! Wenn du nicht endlich begreifst, dass ihr zusammenpasst." Lily seufzte, und warf sich auf ihr Bett. „Ich geh dann mal zu den Jungs, ja?", meinte Lia. Lily nickte nur. Das war eigentlich das einzige Problem an Lia, wie Lily fand. Lia verstand sich ausgezeichnet mit den Maraudern, die man, wie Lily zu sagen pflegte, nicht mal auf den Mond schiessen könnte, weil der arme Mond dann nie mehr leuchten würde…(Ja, ich weiss, das der nur leuchtet, weil er von der Sonne beschienen wird, aber ihr versteht schon, was ich sagen will…) Naja, Remus nicht, und Peter, der war ja eigentlich auch nicht schlimm, der tat eh nie etwas von selber. Aber Potter und Black…

Lia war derweil zu den Jungs gekommen. „Hi Lia!", meinte Sirius grinsend, sprang vom Sessel auf und verbeugte sich. Lia war sich bewusst, dass die gesamte weibliche Population in Hogwarts von der 4. Klasse aufwärts sie beneidete, da sie sich so gut mit den Maraudern verstand. „Hallo Spinner!", grinste sie. Sirius hielt sich mit einem gequält gespielten Gesichtsausdruck die linke Brusthälfte. „Du hast mich soeben aufs Tiefste verletzt!", erklärte er vorwurfsvoll. Remus, Lia und James lachten. Peter war gerade sonst wo… „Wo ist Lily?", fragte Remus. Lia hörte auf zu lachen. „Im Schlafsaal, in ihrem Bett. Man, ehrlich, James, stell dich mal etwas geschickter an!" James sah sie finster an. „Haha, guter Witz, Lia… Ich kann ja nicht einmal ausreden! Ich wollte heute eigentlich nur fragen, ob wir uns treffen, da wir, auf Grund unseres Amtes als Schulsprecher noch den Ball vorbereiten sollten!" Sirius räkelte sich im Sessel. „Ah, ja, genau, Prongs, Schulsprecher… Ich wette, Dumbledore…" Remus und Lia unterbrachen ihn: „…war betrunken, oder geistig umnachtete, oder hatte zu heiss gebadet, als er James zum Schulsprecher machte, wissen wir, Sirius."

Derweil war auch Lily die Idee gekommen, dass sie noch den Ball vorbereiten sollten. „Argh, Ja, nein, Potter kann so nerven! Und Lia ist auch so fies! Haben die sich denn alle gegen mich verbündet?" Sie war im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, und musste den letzten Teil laut gesagt haben, denn Lia sah auf. „Ja, Lily, Schätzchen, haben wir…." Lily zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. James stand auf. „Lily, ich wollte vorhin eigentlich nur fragen, ob du kommst, damit wir den Ball vorbereiten könnten!", meinte er leicht vorwurfsvoll. Lily biss sich auf die Lippen. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. „Hm, ja. sorry Potter. Kommst du?" Und damit ging sie aus dem Zimmer. James machte sich schnell hinterher.

Im Schulsprechzimmer:

„Also, dann las uns dieses prähistorische Paarungsritual mal vorbereiten!", meinte Lily, und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. James sah sie an, und gluckste. „Bitte was?" Auch Lily musste lächeln. „Prähistorisches Paarungsritual. Los, komm schon, wir haben noch Kilometerweite Arbeit vor uns!" James sah sie an. „Kilometerweite Arbeit? Wusste gar nicht, dass du so komische Ausdrücke drauf hast Evans!" Lily sah ihn schief an. „Du weißt sehr vieles nicht von mir Potter…" Seufzend setzte sich James und sie machten sich an die Planung des Weihnachtsballs.

Bei den Anderen:

Lia gähnte. „Schon müde, Herzblatt?" Lia verschluckte sich und funkelte Sirius wütend an. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, Sirius Black, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst?!", fauchte sie. Sirius grinste. „Hach, sich liebe es, wenn sie so reagiert", meinte er an Remus gewandt. Dieser schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Los, kommt schon, lasst uns eine Runde Snap explode spielen", schlug Sirius vor. Lia murrte noch etwas von wegen „…unfähiger Kerl…", doch sie stimmte auch zu.

Als Lily und James eine Stunde später wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen hatte Lia gerade die dritte Runde gewonnen und lag damit an erster Stelle. Sirius zog einen Flunsch. „Kann mir mal einer sagen, warum die so ein verdammtes Glück hat?" „Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir eben nicht die ganze Zeit Löcher in die Luft starre, sondern spiele", bemerkte Lia lachend. Sirius grummelte etwas vor sich hin. „Lia, komm schon, lass und raufgehen", drängte Lily. Lia erhob sich ächzend. „Okay. Tschüss, zusammen, gute Nacht!", meinte sie an die Jungs gewandt. James und Remus wünschten den Mädels auch eine Gute Nacht (Lily ignorierte James) und Sirius rief, als sie schon die Treppe erreicht hatten „Träum süss, Herzblatt!" „Argh! Black!", schrie Lia, wurde aber von Lily weggezogen.

Oben im Schlafsaal gluckste Lily. „Na, was nervst du dich denn so? Ich weiss doch, dass du ihn sehr, sehr magst", meinte sie und lächelte verschmitzt. „Lilian Evans, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Warte nur, bis James auch anfängt! Dann will ich dich mal sehen!" Lily sah sie an. „DAS traut er sich nie", sagte sie. Lia murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Bald darauf legten sie sich in ihre Betten und schliefen rasch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, im Jungenschlafsaal:

„Meinst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Padfoot?" James sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an. „Sicher! Überleg doch mal: Sie nur, wie Lia reagiert, aber es nervt sie nicht wirklich! Ich kenn sie schon lange genug." „Ja, aber es ist Lia, vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass 1. Lily nicht gleich Lia ist, und 2. Lia uns mag, während Lily uns, naja, sagen wir mal, nicht so mag." „Na und? Ein Versuch ist es wert. Aber, ich glaube, bei Lia hör ich auf. Wäre sonst irgendwie unlogisch, wenn ich Lia auch Herzblatt rufe… Am Schluss fühlen sie sich noch beide angesprochen…" Er grinste. James lachte, und Remus? Der schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

Nach dem Frühstück:

„Och, nee, Geschichte…", stöhnte Lia. Lily grinste. „Ach, komm schon, so schlimm ist das nicht, denk doch nur mal, wir haben jetzt eine Stunde, nur für uns, zum quatschen!" Doch als sie eintraten stöhnte Lily. Es waren genau noch zwei Plätze frei. Einer neben Sirius, einer neben… James. „Lieber Black als Potter", zischte Lily, doch Lia grinste. „Nichts da!", und sputete auf den Platz neben Sirius. „Hey, ich weiss ja, das du mich magst, aber das du dich so beeilst…", grinste der. Lia streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Schweren Herzens setzte sich Lily neben James. Bevor er noch den Mund öffnen konnte, begann Lily. „1. Vergiss es, ich sprech nicht mit dir, 2. Wehe, du versuchst irgendetwas, 3. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" James nickte nur. Da schwebte Mr. Binns durch die Tafel herein in den Raum, begrüsse sie und begann mit dem Unterricht. Ein Papierkügelchen flog zu Lily aufs Pult. Es war verzaubert, sodass alles was Lily schrieb auf dem Blatt bei Lily erschien und umgekehrt. Was die beiden nicht wussten, war, dass die Jungs ein gleiches System entwickelt hatten, und es jetzt auch gleich anwandten…

(**Lia**_, Lily, **Sirius, **_James, _Remus)_

**Hey, Lily! Nimm's nicht zu tragisch…**_ Was bitte? Sag mal habt ihr euch gegen mich verschworen? _**Sicher doch… **_Und du nennst dich meine Freundin! Fall bloss nicht auf Black rein! **Ich bin zutiefst beledigt! **_**Sorry, er hat mir den Zettel weggeschnappt… **_Lia! Black halt einfach die Klappe, respektive hör auf zu schreiben und mitzulesen! Ich muss mich Lily anschliessen, Sirius das ist nicht nett! **Und darum machst du auch mit? **_**Hey, das ist eine Konversation zwischen Lily und mir! **Und mir…_ Potter! Seit wann liest du mit? _Die ganze Zeit schon… Meinst du, nur ihr könnt diesen Zauber? _Schön wär's._** Lily, nach dem Unterricht sprechen wir mal in Ruhe und OHNE die Jungs, ja? _Gute Idee! _**_Black! _**Sirius! **_Padfoot! **Was denn? **Okay, nach dem Unterricht… _Danke dann, was ist an uns so tragisch? **Mädchengespräch, Jamesie-Pooh, Mädchengespräche… Das bist du nicht, oder? _Doch, isser, ihr wisst es nur nicht… _**PADFOOT! Aber sonst geht es dir gut, ja? _Ihr seit so was von ätzend! (Du nicht, Remus) _**Lily! Das war nicht nett! _Ich bin zutiefst verletzt! Ich werde ob diesen groben Worten zu Grunde gehen! _**_Tu das, Black, du tust uns allen einen grossen Gefallen damit… _**LILY! **_Na ist ja war… **Ich bin gerührt, Lils… **Wer hat dir erlaubt mich so anzusprechen? _Ich, Herzblatt… Könntest du mir bitte den Stift geben, der mir gerade runtergefallen ist? 

Lily starrte James an. „Sag mal tickst du noch richtig?", fragte sie ihn. Der grinste sie an. Eine Reihe hinter ihnen gaben sich Remus, Sirius und Lia die grösste Mühe, nicht allzu laut loszulachen, woran sie kläglich scheiterten, und loslachten. Professor Binns schaute auf. „Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Mofy?" Lia sah auf. „Malfoy. Nein, keines Professor Binns, entschuldigen sie vielmal!"

Nach der Stunde rauchte Lily noch immer vor Zorn. Lia fand das Alles sehr lustig. Und James? Der war sich sicher, dass sich Lily nicht sosehr darüber aufregte, wie sie tat. Meinte zumindest Sirius. Und Remus auch. Und Lia. „Was fällt ihm eigentlich ein? Geht's dem noch gut?" Auch beim Mittagessen rauchte Lily noch. Lia gluckste. „Lily, das Thema lässt dir wohl keine Ruhe, was? Du hast es nur schon fünf Mal aufgegriffen… Ich glaub, du magst James mehr als du zugibst, hab ich recht?" Lily sah ihre Freundin an. „Nein. Du kennst meine Grundprinzipien, oder? Lass dich…" „…nie mit einem Jungen ein, schon gar nicht, wenn er James Potter heisst. Ich weiss Lily", sagte Lia, „Aber meinst du nicht, es wäre langsam an der Zeit, diese dämlichen Grundprinzipien weg zu werfen?" Dafür erntete sie einen sehr bösen Blick.

----------------------------

So verging die Zeit, und es war nur noch ein Tag zum Ball. Ihre Ballkleider hatten sie schon längst gekauft. Oft hatte es kleinere Zwischenfälle gegeben, zu Beispiel, als die Mädels etwas später als normal gerade die Treppe vom Kerker hinauf in die Grosse Halle, zum Mittagessen gingen, und ihnen James und Sirius entgegen kamen. Als die Jungs schon fast auf der Treppe hoch waren, rief James: „Hallo Schatz!" Zuerst war Lily so verdutzt, dass sie nichts sagte, dann fauchte, zeterte und schimpfte sie eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Als Remus Lily dann fragte, ob sie zufällig James gesehen habe, stand sie auf und lief davon, einen völlig verdutzten Remus und eine lachende Lia hinter sich lassend.

Sirius hatte noch keine Partnerin, ebenso Lia, Lily und James. Sirius war zwar von ziemlich vielen gefragt worden, hatte sich aber strickt geweigert. Dann, am Morgen vor dem Ball, als sie zum Morgenessen gingen, sahen sie Lily und Lia vor sich. „Hey, Lia!", er spurtete zu ihr. „Hallo Sirius! Was gibt's?" Der grinste. „Wollte nur fragen, mit wem du zum Ball gehst." Lia lachte. „Mit niemandem!" „Bitte was? Na das geht definitiv nicht! Ich kann doch eine Dame nicht allein zu einem Ball gehen lassen! Würde die Dame mir die Ehre erweisen, und mich zum Ball begleiten?" Er machte eine galante Verbeugung. Lia grinste. „Aber gern doch, werter Herr!" Sirius strahlte, und ging zu James zurück. Lily packte Lia am Arm. „Lia! Hallo! Das war gerade eben Black!" Lia sah sie an. „Lily, ich bitte dich! Ich mag ihn sehr, das weißt du!" Lily seufzte. „Ich komm gleich nach, muss noch rasch in die Bibliothek!", rief sie Lia zu.

James hatte sie schon ziemlich oft gefragt, aber sie hatte, natürlich, immer abgelehnt. Obwohl, es lag eigentlich mehr daran, dass Lily gar nicht an den Ball wollte… Aber heute sah James ziemlich geknickt aus. Plötzlich stolperte sie. Von hinten heilt jemand sie fest. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und sah in James' Gesicht. „Danke James!" „Bitte, momomomoment mal! James? Nicht Potter? Nicht ekelerregendes, schuppiges Monster?" Lily musste lachen. „Nein!" James sah sie an. Er könnte sie jetzt fragen… „Lily, ich frag dich noch mal: Kommst du mit mir zum Ball? Auch nur als Freunde?" Lily sah ihn merkwürdig an, sagte aber Nichts. Eigentlich hätte er einen Wutausbruch oder so erwartet.

Dann endlich öffnete sie ihren Mund. „Also eigentlich… Eigentlich will ich gar nicht zum Ball!" Jetzt war es raus. James guckte sie verdattert an. „Warum denn nicht? Das ist doch lustig!" Lily sah ihn schief an. „Find ich nicht! Dieses bescheuerte, prähistorische Paarungsritual kann mich sonst wo!" „Schade" „Hmhm. Los, wollen wir nicht zu den anderen, Essen gehen?" James sah sie kurz merkwürdig an. „Essen?" „Essen, James, das macht man, wenn man hunger hat…" „EEEEEEEESSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!", rief er, packte Lily am Handgelenk und zog sie mit. So rennend kamen sie in der grossen Halle an. Alle hatten den Schrei gehört und sahen zum Eingang. James, gefolgt von Lily kam in die Halle gerannt. Lily lachte sich am Gryffindortisch angekommen halb kaputt, einerseits, wegen den Blicken der Mitschüler, andererseits, weil James, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte, Sirius' Teller geschnappt und zu Essen begonnen hatte, und der jetzt völlig verdattert auf den Platz starrte, wo vor kurzem noch sein voller Teller gestanden hatte…

Am nächsten Abend:

„Komm schon, Lily! Lass dich wenigstens da blicken!" Lia versuchte schon seit Tagen Lily dazu zu bringen, auch zu kommen. Die aber weigerte sich standhaft. Lia seufzte. „Hilfst du mir mit den Haaren?" Lily nickte, und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs waren die blonden Haare frisiert: Offen über die Schulter, nur die vordersten Strähnen waren nach hinten geflochten. „So, schlicht, aber wirkungsvoll. Bei so schönen Haaren!", meinte Lily zufrieden. Lia nickte, und sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie trug ein blaues, Bodenlanges Kleid. Ein Unterrock war in einem hübschen türkisblau, das Oberkleid in einem passenden Dunkelblau. Ein bisschen, wie die Prinzessinnen sie früher trugen, fand Sirius, als er sie kurze Zeit später sah. Es trug eine hübsche, schwarze Hose und ein dunkles Hemd darüber. James trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weisses Hemd. Lilys Kleid wäre gleich geschnitten, wie das von Lia, allerdings mit einem hellgrünen unterkleid und einem dunkelgrünen Überkleid.

Lily begleitete Lia noch nach unten. „Kommst du wirklich nicht?" James sah sie an. Seit gestern sprachen sie normal miteinander, sehr zur Freude von Lia. Lily schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nicht mal 10'000 Schaukelpferde würden mich an dieses prähistorische Paarungsritual bringen…" Sirius grinste. „Ich bin keine 10'000 Schaukelpferde!" „Hahaha, sehr witzig, Blaahaack!" Sirius hatte Lily kurzerhand hochgehoben, und ging mit ihr zum Jungenschlafsaal. „Lia, bring doch mal das Ballkleid…"

Zehn Minuten später war Lily bereit zu gehen. Zumindest vom Aussehen her. Ihre dunkelroten, leicht gelockten Haare trug sie offen. Allerdings weigerte sie sich, nach unten zu gehen. „Lils, hör mir mal zu", befahl Sirius. „Wenn du nicht freiwillig kommst, trag ich dich runter!" Das schien zu wirken, denn Lily schnaubte, und liess sich von Lia und Sirius nach unten ziehen. James grinste.

Später:

Lily musste zugeben, bis jetzt war es sehr lustig gewesen. Sie hatten Walzer und Rock n' Roll getanzt und Salsa. Aber sie hatte noch nicht mit James getanzt. Immer nur mit Remus oder mit Sirius. Sirius war mittlerweile so was wie ein Bruder. Ihr entgingen James' Blicke nicht.

Dann plötzlich. „Hey, Lils! Kommst du nach draussen? Es ist echt heiss…" James sah sie an. Lily erhob sich. „Jep, du hast recht." Zusammen gingen sie nach draussen.

„Sag mal, Lily, du hast doch gestern gesagt, dass du nicht zum Ball gehen willst. Was hättest du geantwortet, wenn ich dich gefragt hätte, ob wir nach Hogsmead gehen, oder so?" James sah sie nicht an. Lily schwieg einen Moment. „Ich hätte vermutlich nein gesagt." James' Herz sank in seine Hose. „Und mich dann am liebsten selbst verprügelt…", hängte sie an. Verblüfft sah er auf und sah, dass Lily lächelnd zu den Sternen guckte. „Wie…" „Na, dass ich eigentlich schon längst mal hätte zusagen sollen! Meistens ärgerte ich mich am Abend im Bett grün und blau!" Dann sprang sie lachen auf, und warf einen Schneeball nach ihm. Nach einer kurzen Schneeballschlacht gingen sie wieder rein, noch immer lachend. „Und wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte James. Lily zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. Dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Und rannte in die Halle. Und James? Rannte hinterher…

Lily war schon bei Lia, Sirius, Remus und dessen Partnerin angekommen, als James angeschlittert kam. „Hey, wie soll ich das den bitte verstehen?" Die Anderen sahen die Beiden neugierig an. „Was verstehen?", wollte Lia wissen. Lily zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Verstehe es, wie du willst James", meinte sie leichthin. Jetzt begann dieser zu grinsen. „Dir ist klar, was du eben gesagt hast?" Sie sah ihn an. „Glasklar!" Da beugte er sich kurzerhand zu ihr herunter, und küsste sie. Lia und Sirius begannen zu strahlen. „Na endlich!", schrie Lia. Lily und James lachten, Lilys Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

Das war definitiv das beste Weihnachten, das sie jemals erlebt hatte.

_So, das war's... Zu kitschig? Oder gut? Schreibt mir eure Meinung! (als Weihnachtsgeschenk für eine arme Autorin? ;-) ) Lg, Moony_


End file.
